Anunque lo niegue
by WONDERRAVEN
Summary: Valentina penso que lo que sentia por Pia era solo una amistad, pero el tiempo le dio la respuesta que necesitaba saber.
1. Chapter 1

Valentina caminaba hacia su casa tranquila, sintiéndose libre Pía había aceptado q su relación era solo amistad, pero ¿lo era? esa pregunta aun le rondaba la cabeza.

Lo suyo era solo amistad o era ese miedo incondicional a perderla, las amistades duran para siempre pero las relaciones se acaban pronto, eso le había dicho a Pía.

De repente un recuerdo una imagen fugas se le cruzo por su mente, Ana su amiga incondicional su hermana, la había perdido para siempre y aun se preguntaba que les habría preparado el destino. Pero la vida es injusta y se la llevo pronto siendo aun un aniña con miles de sueños por cumplir.

Si no hubiera sido por Pía nunca se hubiera enterado de lo q tenia, Pía Pía … siempre estuvo con ella en las buenas y las mala , le perdono todo,, contar su mayor secreto, por cobardía. Sus cambios de humor, maltratarla delante de las chicas, todo, Pía siempre le perdono todo.

"Al demonio"

Verla partir le rompió el corazón, aunque ya lo tenía destrozado.

Siempre amo a valen, desde el primer día…. Nunca las juzgo nuca le exigió que le contara su pasado, siempre estuvo ahí, pero como…amiga.

Amiga le dolía pensar esa palabra, si ella supiera, si sintiera todo lo que sintió.

Primero Ana, los celos, la ira, cuando estaban juntas los demás desaprecian. Luego Axl . Siempre hubo otros delante… siempre.

Ya estaba, prefería tenerla como amiga a no tenerla, pero es imposible catalogar de amistad lo que sentía por ella, el amor de amigas es una cosa pero lo que sentía no era ese amor, la amaba, la deseaba, la necesitaba, pero…. Valen no sentía lo mismo

Como odiaba su casa, su hermana, su familia. 5dias habían pasado desde que salió de la casa de Maca y le verdad es que extrañaba todo, incluso a Nina y sus manías de querer prender fuego la casa. Compartir cuarto con Greta/Lola fue malo, escuchar a Nina cantar también, pero nada es comparable a la tortura de tener a su hermana alado. Como extrañaba levantarse y ver a Pía en su cama, escuchar su vos "Valen levántate" .

_ Hey Valentina baja de esa nube

_EEE. Su hermana venia a joderle la existencia

_ Hace como dos horas que te hablo y nada, viste mi vestido que bonito (luego de la cara de valen de what ) no se para que te pregunto si te vestís como un hombre

_ Que quieres (de manera cortante)

_ Vamos a ir al cumpleaños de unos tíos de papa, va a estar toda la familia, t e dejamos plata en la mesa y comida en la nevera, cualquier cosa nos llamas.

_ Ok

Toda la familia claro, todos menos ella, la verdad es que odiaba esas reuniones familiares, ver a sus hermanas/os con sus maridos, esposas, hijos, tíos. Odiaba que le preguntar "tenes novio " , " algún chico te gusta" , o la típica frase que oía de todos "si sigues así te vas a quedar sola " , lo odiaba pero mas que nada odiaba ver la cara de su mama , ver la vergüenza que sentía en sus ojos, ver q todos se callaban cuando pasaba cerca de alguien ,a veces se aguantaba las ganas de gritarle ya se que están hablando mío. Pero aunque las odiaba, le dolía que sus papa no la quisieran llevar con escusas bobas de que debes estar cansada, etc. , para ella era obvio se avergonzaban de ella era la rara de la familia.

Extrañaba a Pía demasiado, no tenia a Ana, sin las chicas lado se sentía sola muy sola.

En un lugar en otra parte

5dias y Valen no la había llamado, no tenia noticias de ninguna de las chicas pero VALENTINA NO LA HABIA LLAMADO.

Su humor ya era bastante malo, pero vivir con su mama lo empeoraba. Nada había cambiado, bueno ella ya lo sabia pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Necesitaba una mama no un amiga, ya se lo había dicho pero solo escucha lo que le conviene.

Cuando abrió la nevera y su humor fue peor, _ Vacía, genial

Ring Ring

Al abrir la puerta Pía sonrió como no lo había hecho todos estos días y se tiro a sus brazos

Valentina solo alcanzo a decir –opa- porque Pía casi la deja sin aire, pero ver su cara, ver sus ojitos, hizo que valentina se olvidara de todo, de su familia de sus miedos, en ese momento se fundo en su abrazo .

Pía aspiraba su aroma amaba como olía el pelo de valen, su valen

_ Hay abrazas más fuerte que Marisa (si definitivamente era su Valen) JAJA Pía me estas asfixiando (muy a su pesar la soltó)

_ Porque no me llamaste

_ Primero hola como esta Valen, q has hecho, te invito a pasar a mi casa ( la carita de valen hizo que se olvidara de su enojo, como la amaba

Sonrió _ Pasa

_ Perdón mi casa es un caos (Pía le acaricia el pelo) pero porque vos no me llamaste

_ Por lo mismo (Valen la abraza y siente que su corazón se acelera cuando la tiene en su brazos)

_ Y tu mama

_ (cara de disgusto) no se, últimamente no pasa en casa ( la mano de valen recorre su mejillas y Pía tiene que aguantar el impulso de besarla " te adoro pero como amiga" ) pero no es tan malo (sonrió) por lo menos estoy tranquila en casa ( y se abalanzo sobre valen haciéndole cosquillas )

Horas más tarde

_q tarde es Valen tus papas te van a decir algo

_Tranqui no hay nadie en casa, hoy me quedo solita

_(dudando) si quieres te puedes quedar acá en casa , no creo que mi mama venga hoy ( nerviosa) así no nos quedamos ninguna de las dos solas, pedimos unas pizzas o algo

En el rostro de valen se dibuja una sonrisa, y Pía desea con todo su corazón q diga que si

_ (seria) vos llamas a la Pizzería (sonríe y Pía siente que su corazón no puede estar feliz)

_ ORDENDE posdo dormis

_ Valen traga primero que no te entiendo

_Donde duermo

Pía se aguanto las ganas de decirle" en mi cama mí) pero en ese momento la razón pudo mas _ yo duermo en el cuarto de mi mama y te dejo el mío

_ Bueno ya esta( acomodando la cama donde dormiría Valen) si tenes frio en la noche en esa ropero hay frazadas , almohadas, o cualquier cosa me llamas o sino…

(Interrumpiendo) Jaja no me va a pasar nada

En el transcurso de la noche Pía no podía dormir teniéndola en el cuarto de alado, en su cama , definitivamente no lavaría las sabanas, trataría de que el olor de su valen durara el mayor tiempo posible . Suspiro "debe estar dormida" camino silenciosamente hacia su cuarto, si estaba dormida.

Valentina abrazaba a su tortuga, Pía no pudo evitar que en su rostro se le dibujase un sonrisa, la estuvo buscando por todos lados antes de irse a dormir.

Se acerco sigilosamente a Valentina e intento sacarle su tortuga. Luego de un rato, casi se da por vencida, la tenia muy bien sujetada. Pero ella no podía dormir sin ella, era su Tortuga .

Se quedo parada enfrente de Valentina, dudando si gritarle que le devolviera su tortuga o directamente acostarse alado de ella .

De repente un ruido quebró el silencio de la habitación. Pía casi se cae del susto.

_Jajaj si sigue ahí parada te vas a morir de frio

_estabas despierta (si estaba enojada y mucho)

_TODO EL TIEMPO (prende la lámpara de luz y vea una cara que por un segundo le da miedo) es que fue muy gracioso ver como intentabas quitarme la tortuga jajaja

_ Bueno (seria, pero ahogando una risa ) ahora que esta dormida me la podes dar por favor

_ No (la cara de Pía es igual al día en que las chicas vieron a Nina, intentando cocinar, valen agarra bien fuete la tortuga y se tapa la cabeza con las sabanas, Pía se sube arriba de su cama e intenta por todos los medios conseguir su adorado peluche )

_ Vamos val dámelo no puedo dormir sin el

_ No no no soy la visita, y a la visita se la trata bien jajaja, no Pía no, jaja cosquillas no jajá

Luego de muchas pelas, cosquillas, berrinches, el sueño empezó a hacer efecto en ellas y decidieron q lo mejor era dormir juntas. Ninguna de ellas dos quería dormir si la tortuguita. Abrazadas una a la otra, el mundo las catalogaba como una amistad rara., para Valen era una gran amistad, pero se sintió por primera ves desde que dejo la maca de casa, tranquila y aspiro el aroma del pelo de Pía como había extrañado como olía.

_Tun tun_ sentir el corazón de valen a su lado hizo que el suyo propio latiera mas rápido, Pía solo quería que el tiempo se detuviese para siempre , para que ese momento durara toda la eternidad, pero mañana seria otro día, otro día que tendría que comportarse como su " amiga"

Amiga, como podía llamar a lo que ella sintiera como una amistad, si lo amaba siempre la amo y siempre la amaría. Pero tenerla ahí a su lado hacía que todos sus miedos desaparecieran y por primera vez en estos 5 días no soñó con su pasado.

-Valen, valen

_UUU Pía, no, es temprano déjame dormirrrrrr ( y se gira para un lado y otro de la cama)

Pía solo la observaba y le acariciaba un mechón de pelo, sonriendo _ vamos ya es tarde son las 9

_Pía no estamos en la casa de Maca, déjame dormir

_Dale valen, se va a enfriar el desayuno

Abrió lo ojos por primera ves y la vio sentada a su lado con un a bandeja de comida, pero no pudo evitar pensar lo hermosa que se veía Pía

_Gracias (le acaricia el rostro y sonríe ) que hacemos hoy

_ Lo que quieras, pero tendrías que volver a tu casa si tus viejos vuelven y no te encuentran

_ Fueron a una de esas fiesta de familias re aburrida se van a quedar unos di asmas por allá, es que tiene muchos chisme que contarse

_ Jajaja que mala

_ no enserio se junta todas ahí y se rajan una a la otra sabes que el marido de esta la engaña (imitando a su tía) y ellas son una cornuda pero, jaja, o mira como engordo jajjaja

_ Jajaja quieres ir al centro comercial hoy

_MMM si

Muchas cosas pasaron por la cabeza de valen, cuando estaba con pía comparaba la amistad que tenia con Ana, con la supuesta amistad que con Pía.

Pero que clase de amistad era esta, donde los celos están presentes.

Intento convencerse que era miedo a perderla, a que tuviera otra amiga, que ya la dejara de lado, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que no eran Celos de amiga.

Porque tenia que aparecer Brenda, no lo entendía, no entendía porque de la noche ala mañana eran tan amigas, si solo estuvo poco tiempo en la casa. Además esta bien que eran solo amigas pero no soportaba que Pía rechazara salir con ella para estar con Brenda

Estaba en su casa últimamente ya ni estaba en la suya, sus problemas con su familia cada día eran peor. Como la mama de pía directamente no estaba en su casa, solo le faltaba traer sus cosas para que este fuera directamente, su nuevo hogar.

Como extrañaba la casa de maca, a las chicas, no había sabido mucho de ellas durante este mes.

Adela estaba desaparecida por ahí, en algún pueblo, perdido por el mundo con nachito. Habían recibido un apostal de ella, diciendo que estaba bien.

Nina y Greta aun seguían en la casa, no sabia mucho de ella y Marisita bueno Marisa vivía halla llendo a visitar a su Nina, como buena Nina fan q es, no pudo evitar reírse Maca debía estar furiosa, pero A Nina le hacia bien estar con ella.

De Brenda lamentablemente sabía mucho, venia muy seguido a la casa de Pía , lo pero es que había mucha confianza entre ellas, arr odiaba a Brenda.

No podía evitar interrumpir con comentarios tontos cuando las veía muy concentraditas conversando, o sentarse en medio de ellas en el sillón, si las miradas mataran Brenda ya estaría muerta resucitada y nuevamente muerta. Odiaba que Pía le dijera que las dejara solas en su cuarto, no podía se quedaba alado de la puerta escuchando que conversaban y cuando no sentía sus voces entraba al cuarto con la escusa "quieren algo para toma" "Pía no sabes donde deje m Ipod ".

_Vamos Pía vamos a la palaya daleeeeeeee

_ Mm no se

_ Vamos el verano esta pasando y no hemos ido un día (se acerco le acaricio la cara lentamente, le encantaba como la piel de pía era tan suave tan delicada tan…)

Cuando sintió sus manso en su rostro no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, sentir su tacto, estos tiempo había sido una tortura para ella, teniéndola tan cerca, pero a su ves tan lejos , muchas veces tubo que aguantar el impulso de besarla, pero si lo hacia arruinaría su amistad para siempre , y no soportaría no verla nunca mas , la amaba demasiado para perderla y se conformaba con tenerla cerca amándola en silencio , deseándola, pero teniéndola a su lado

Valentina sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago, como mariposas volando, tenia a pía tan cerca con los ojos cerrados, sentía su respiración tan cerca, que inconscientemente se fue acercando a sus labios, de apoco, con mucho cuidado, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, pero verla ahí a la luz de la oscuridad tan linda, tan frágil, pero a su ves tan fuerte y valiente.

Pía no se movía estaba quieta sintiendo las caricias de su "amiga ", recordando su ultimo beso.

Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca, que tenia miedo que los latidos de su corazón la delatasen , pero ver su boca a centímetros de la suya , sentir su aroma , su respiración hizo q se olvidar de todo y por primera ves en su vida se dejo llevar por el momento. Cerró sus ojos y la beso

Pía pensó que estaba soñando cuando sintió los labios de val en los suyos, se quedo quieta tenia miedo q si reaccionara, si le seguía el beso, valentina se asustaría.

Valentina se separo lentamente de Pía abrió los ojos muy suavemente y lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos hermosos. Se miraron por un rato en silencio y lentamente se acercaron una a la otra.

Cuando se separaron Pía pensó que despertaría de su sueño o peor Valen se arrepentiría pero no estaba ahí a su lado mirando al y hizo algo que le sorprendió aun mas, la abrazo

El tiempo trascurría rápido, deprisa para el resto d e las personas, para ellas dos ,desde esa noche el tiempo no era tiempo, era vida, eran segundos que pasaban una a la otra, disfrutando cada momento casa instante.

Ya no habías temores, a no había miedos, ya no le importaba q las etiquetaran como novias. Les, homo. Ya no importaba porque eran lo que eran, se amaban y lo que opinara el resto del mundo no importaba.

Valentina siempre odio las etiquetas, siempre pero cuando la gente se daba vuelta en la calle, mirándolas porque iban abrazadas de las manos, no le importa las "etiquetas", Ya no se negaba a si misma, quería a Pía la quería más q un amiga , lo de Ana fue amistad. A pía, la amaba.

_ vamos a la playa

_ Que ¿ahora? (Pía se sobresalto, valen solamente le sonrió le agarro de la mano y salió corriendo)

Pía la seguía duras penas, amaba lo impulsiva que era, amaba todo lo que estaba pasando no podía creer lo q estaba pasando, tenia miedo de q estuviera soñando y se despertase con la cruda realidad de que la quería como amiga, pero borro ese pensamiento de su mente , había sufrido demasiado en su vida , se merecía esto, no había sido mala para que le apsara todo lo que le paso , pero la vida le había regalado a valentina , su valentona a y si tuviera que haber pasado todo lo q paso para conocerla, no le importaba.

La noche fue ganado le al día, pero ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta , valentina junto ramas y luego de dos horas intentando hacer fuego lo consiguió , Pi ano paraba de reírse viéndola intentar hacer fuego. L anoche era hermosa, valentina abrazaba a pía desde detrás y las dos miraban la noche, las estrellas, el reflejo de la luna llena en mar.

_mira una estrella fugas pedí un deseo (valentina le señalo la estrella q moría pero segundos entes de desparecer, nos deslumbra) ya este?

_ si ya esta

_ q deseo pediste

_ No si te lo cuento no se cumple mi deseo

Valentina la miro sorprendida

Vamos Pía contarme, dale ( beso su cuello con ternura)

Jajaj me haces cosquillas , nade de juegos emocionales conmigo

Ahí pía se escapo de sus brazos y correo a lado de la fogata Valentina se paro e intento atraparla. Se abalanzo enzima de ella y las dos cayeron al piso valentina enzima d e pía.

_ Vamos q pediste

_ Desee q esto no fuera un sueño, y que si lo era, no me quiero despertar (la miro a los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron, y se confesaron unas a otras que se amaban)

Esto fue demasiado para valentina se acerco a sus labios y la beso con amor, pero con el transcurso del tiempo al amor lo acompaño la lujuria.

Valentina temblaba nunca había estado antes con nadie, tenia miedo de arruínalo todo , de lastimar a pía , la amaba demasiado ,El primer beso fue suave, pero poco a poco se fue trasformando en un beso más intenso, se necesitan una a la otra, vale corto el beso, miro a pía y esta sonrió nerviosa , bajo sus labios a su cuello y lo beso cuidadosamente .

Pía tomo el control pronto , sentía a valentina temblar, y sabia que no era por el frio, Las ropas desaparecieron poco a poco, molestaban , la observo un rato bajo la luz de la luna , era hermosa, la beso suavemente primero en sus labios luego su cuello, clavícula y fue bajando hasta su ombligo. Era su primera ves también, ya que nunca hizo el amor con nadie, siempre la obligaron, siempre abusaron de ella, pero este momento era único, inolvidable para las dos

Ambas sentían su corazón latir cada ves mas fuerte con cada beso con cada caricia, se sentían una a la otra, sentían su amor, su pasión, y se dejaron guiar por sus instintos

,El calor de la llamas calentaba sus cuerpos desnudos y las iluminaba, pero ninguna de las dos le prestaba atención a su alrededor se estaban amando en ese momento, el mar le sonrió a la luna y esta a las estrellas y todos fueron testigos de dos almas q se entregaban una a la otra.

El sueño las inundo, y se quedaron dormidas abrazadas un ala otra, bajo la luna y la luz de las llamas, que poco a poco empezaron a ceder, la luna le dejo su lugar al sol.

Pía fue la primera en despertarse, contemplo a valen por un tiempo, le beso la espalda y se visito.

_Valen despierta, ya es tarde, nos quedamos dormidas

Valentina se giro sobre si misma, y murmuro cosas inteligibles para un odio humano

_ Pía se rio , beso su labios y le dijo_ Amor esta en desnuda , en una playa publica, si alguien nos ve , terminando en la casa de maca por alterar el orden publico. Palabras mas exactas no pudo decir, Valentina se levanto de un sobresalto y si definitivamente estaba como dios la trajo al mundo, vio la cara de Pía y no pudo evitar q un rubor recorriera sus mejillas. Y comenzó a vestirse deprisa, antes la atenta mirada de su amada. Pía auguraba en silencio, expectante que haría valen, porque lo q hicieron anoche, eso no lo hacen las amigas, tenia miedo q a valen le entrara el miedo, la culpa, y se aparta, se confundiera de nuevo y vuelva a ser distante con ella, eso si que no lo soportaría.

_ Valen pareciera que leyó en la mirada de Pía lo q sentía , se acerco , le dio un beso muy tierno en la mejilla,. En son de broma soltó:

_ No es justo vos ya estas vestida

Pía le sonrió le acaricio la cara y le alcanzo su camperita, que estaba muy lejos se pregunto como había llegado allí y la inundaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior y enrojeció por un momento, si ya recordaba como fue a parara ahí.

Valen se paro a su lado, le agarro de la mano y las dos caminaron juntas por la playa , rumbo a sus casas sin sabe lo que las esperaba .

Las cosas cortas, los papas de valen notaron su ausencia, llamaron a maca preguntándole donde podría estar su hija. Esta les dio el número e la mamá de pía. Al recibir la llamada de los papas de valen, la mama de de pía se dio cuenta q su hija no estaba en la casa. Acto seguido ambos llamaron a Maca, y a continuación a la policía.

Las chicas no esperaban venir lo q se le avecinaba, al llegar a la casa de la mama d pía estaba la policía los papas de valentina y maca Hasta un no vidente se daría cuenta de lo q paso anoche entre ellas.

Maca noto la marca morada del cuello de pía, noto que cuando las chicas entraron a la casa estaban agarradas de las manos, y también noto el terror en los ojos de valentina al ver a sus padres ahí junto a la mama de pía. Actuó rápido se disculpo con la policía y dijo que todo había sido un mal entendido y se puso entre medio de las chicas y sus familias , porque sabia que lo que se avecinaba no seria nada bueno para ambos.

Dicen q las personas compresibles, perdona todo, pero a veces la persona, que más quieren los defrauda de una manera que no lo pueden comprender, los lastiman demasiado y ya no los pueden perdonar, anqué les dula .Ese día fue el punto final para Pía. Le había perdonado todo, todo a valentina y le podría perdonar mucha cosas mas, pero supo en el instante q valen le soltó la mano, que lo q se avecinaba no iba a ser bueno para ella.

Pero las palabras q salieron de su boca cuando su mama le pregunto q tenia con ella

("Pía y yo solo somos amigas ") calaron hondo en su corazón, fue como una navaja que desgarraba todo su ser, después de lo q había pasado apenas horas atrás, negaba todo y volvía a su actitud distante.

No llamo, no mando un msj de texto, no dio señales de vida en una semana.

Se reprocho una y mil veces el haberse ilusionado, el haber creído que la amaba, pero aunque le doliera y le desgarrase el alma, valen no la amaba como ella quería.

Lloro, lloro y mucho, pero dicen q llorando se saca el dolor del cuerpo,

Llorando se sienten las penas y no las ocultas de tu corazón, y cuando parece que no se podrá dejar de sufrir, cuando ni lagrimas quedan, el dolor se va. Eso fue lo q le paso a Pía un día s e levanto y dejo de sufrir por valen, siempre la iba a querer pero, la dejo ir , aunque eso significase dejar su corazón dañado.

Dicen q un clavo saca otro clavo

Brenda _ S e te ve mas animada (acariciándole el rostro, estaban sentadas en la cama del cuarto de pía)

Brenda la había acompañado durante esta semana, había sido su acompañante, su pilar, la ayudaba a superar el dolor q sentía por valen, y se ayudaban mutuamente a superar su pasado, tenían muchas cosas en común, nadie comprenderá jamás lo q ella paso , solo la q pasaron por lo mismo la entendería y Brenda era una de ellas.

Pía_ Es q hoy toque fondo, decidí dejar de sufrir ( y le regala una gran sonrisa a Brenda

Poco a poco, Brenda se acerca a los labios de Pía y cierra sus ojos, ella sabe lo q viene y recuerda lo q una ves le dijo valen (mereces q alguien te quiera de verdad) si realmente se lo merecía, cerro sus ojos y acto seguido se besaron.

En su corazón sintió una chispa cuando sus labios se tocaron y e l agujero q tenia pareció irse llenando. De algo q le parecía familiar

Valentina estaba perdida en un mar de confusión. Quería a pía con su corazón pero su mente le decía que no podía quererla de esa forma, que era su amiga, su familia la trataba de rara se avergonzaban de ella, estaba perdida y lo pero sola, no tenia con quien hablar, Ana no estaba la había perdido para siempre y tal ves también había perdido a Pía.

No la había visto.

Se dijo una y mil veces q la llamara, pero la cobardía pudo mas su mente fría le decía que era mejor así, q no la viera, q no la llamara. Sentía pena por Pía, otra ves la había traicionado, peor aun la defraudo, lo sabia.

Estaba enojada con ella misma por no ser valiente, `por no demostrarle al mundo entero q amaba a pía, pero sobre todo estaba enojada porque una ves más la había lastimado.

_Pía se dio cuenta de lo q estaba pasando y se aparto abruptamente de Brenda

_ perdón, creo q esto no esta bien estoy estoyyy confundida y no deseó acerté daño y….

Brenda la miro y le sonrió

_ Esta bien Pía, no tiene q darme explicaciones

_Vamos al centro comercial (sonrió ante a mirada de perplejidad de pía le agarro su mano y tiro de ella para que la siguiera)

Valentina decidió salir necesitaba despejarse, caminar, pensar y sobre todo salir de su casa, la situación con su familia cada día estaba peor necesitaba huir de todo, pero sobre todo de sus sentimientos.

Lo q la inundo cuando vio a Pía de la mano con Brenda la encegueció. La razón quiso entrar en ella, diciéndole es lo q quieras q fuera feliz, pero recordó sus besos sus caricias y no podía evitar querer q fueran solo para ella, Pía era de ella. Pero no solo fue rabia, fue miedo a perderla, Valen siempre supo q Pía la amaba siempre estuvo segura del amor q esta le profesaba, pero por primera ves tubo miedo de que ya no la amara.

Por primera ves en su vida valen se dejo guiar por los Celos.

_PIA TENEMOS Q HABLAR (no fu un pedido, se lo exigió, esta a miro por un rato confundida y soltó la mano de Brenda)

Luego miro de una forma a Brenda q esta sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espalda

_ Vete, pía y yo tenemos q hablar

_ Me iré si solamente si Pía me lo pide (acto seguido las dos la miraron, esta no sabia q hacer, estaba sorprendida por la reacción de valentina, muy sorprendida nunca la había visto así, parecía ¿celosa? Su corazoncito dio un brinco al pensar esto, pero la mirada de Brenda la saco de su nube, en su mirada vio lo q Brenda le decía en silencio, "no vulvas a caer te lastimara de nuevo, valentina es así es un ser que no puede amar a alguien en especial, es un ser libre")

Pía miro a Brenda y le dijo _ me podes dejar sola un momento con valentina, tengo cosas q arreglar

Valen sintió en ese momento alegría y miro a Brenda cuando partía con cara de me eligió a mi es a mi a quien ama.

Pero de la forma en q le hablo Pía la saco de su momento de felicidad, parecía fría, distante

_ valen que quieres (bueno esto si no se lo veía venir, no esperaba un abrazo, pero que fuera así tan indiferente no le agrado, esperar q le reclamara o que estuviera adolorida apero q actuase como q no le importase, eso si q no)

_ Que haces con ella (estaba de mal humor de muy mal humor)

_ No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago o no hago valen (estaba disfrutando este momento y mucho su valen parecía estar celosa de ella y en ese momento su alma pareció revivir, pero se asusto de la forma en q valentina la miro, retrocedió dos pasos y esta la siguió Pía leyó lo que le decía la mirada de valentina, su reclamo "después de lo q paso en la playa me vienes con eso" y dijo en vos alta contestando lo q pensaba valentina

_ Tu y yo somos amigas (acto seguido la dejo sola,)

Valentina se quedo parada con su rabia y celos a flor de piel, no le importaba q la gente q pasaba por el lugar la miraran raro, no le importaba nada , solo quedo pensando en lo ultimo que le dijo Pía, y tubo miedo no fue un reproche su vos denotaba tristeza, y ¿resignación ?


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por la demora, este cap es mas corto q el resto, le di un pequeño giro a la historia , para q pudiera pasar lo q pretendo , pero no son preocupen valen va a sufrir en mi fic y mucho jejeje

Valentina pensó que nada podía estar peor pero cuando volvió a su casa, se dio cuenta que las cosas estaban mal, muy mal.

_ Maca (estaba sorprendida, su vos denoto sorpresa, pero no era para menos al ver a maca sentada con sus papás en el living de su casa)

_ Valentina ( su vos era firme y con un gesto de sus manos le dijo que se sentara , cosa q acato ,se sentó enfrente de ella , esperando que le dijera los motivos por lo cual fue a visitarla)., bueno como veos que has notado esto no es una visita para ve como has estado , ya les comunique el motivo de mi visita a tu s papas .

_ Valentina podrías ir recogiendo tus cosas, por favor (fue su mama la que hablo, por la expresión de su vos no era una broma, estaba desorientada no entendía nada)

_ No entiendo que (su mama la interrumpió)

_ Solo recoge tus cosas Valentina, vuelves a casa de Maca, Maca te lo explicara todo luego.

Se retiro a su cuarto a armar su maleta, Dejando a maca y su familia en el living

Bueno definitivamente estaba perdida, que había hecho para volver a casa de Maca de nuevo, no entendía nada, pero un aparte de su ser estaba feliz de irse de esa casa que alguna ves llamo hogar.

Su mama apenas la despidió, ni siquiera la saludo, ni un beso, ni un te vamos a extrañar nada, sabia que para ellos era un alivio que no estuviera ahí en su casa, sentían vergüenza de ella , y ella sentía rabia mucha rabia por ellos

_ Nos vemos pronto valen ( fue su hermana la que hablo, se le notaba la alegría de que se fuera , al fin tendría el cuarto para ella sola)

Valentina viajo callada, no pidió una explicación, sabia que maca se la daría al llegar a la casa.

Se bajo Teo abrió la puerta y le sonrió, esta la abrazo, pero sintió un abrazo de oso, y la reconoció al instante

_Marisa me estas ahogando

_Jaja (sintió una riza familiar)

_ ¿Adela? (pregunto, y cuando se pudo escapar de las garras de Marisa vio que no estaban solas) Esta la saludo con en gesto en la mano , asintió , pero su mirada se perdió , en otra persona de la sala alguien que estaba muy callada , sentado en un rincón.

_ Pía (bueno definitivamente no entendía nada, porque estaban las 4 ahí si hace apenas poco más de un m s habían salido)

Aunque estaba enojada con ella , verla ahí hizo que se animara un poco, bueno no era malo irse de su casa, y tenerla a Pía ahí en casa de Maca le daría el tiempo suficiente para q le explicara q hacia con Brenda y sobre todo estaría lejos de esta ultima.

.

Se sentó y espero las explicaciones de Maca, esta las miro una a una y luego de un silencio que pareció entero hablo.

_ Adela me podrías dejar sola con las chicas, por favor

Esta miro a Maca, luego sonrió y se fue de la habitación

_ Bueno chicas, se que tiene muchas preguntas y tratare de respondérselas.

Valentina no prestaba demasiada atención, solo miraba a Pía, esta no se le levanto a saludarla, ni siquiera la miro , Valen no pudo disimular su fastidio ante la actitud de Pía .. Por lo que escucho provenir de Maca, el juicio con kike, declarar ante el juez como perdió la casa, no le dio mucha credibilidad ante el juzgado, Por lo cual una tutora alterna, fue por casa de las chicas para evaluar si la decisión de maca fue la correcta o no, evaluar si estaban apta s para intrigarse en la sociedad.

Ninguna de las tres supero la prueba, Al parecer la las señora o señor, hablo con sus papas, vecinos, etc. . Pero lo que definitivamente no las ayudo a ella y a Pía, fue la denuncia por desaparición que tuvieron. Por lo que dijo Maca, ese día fueron a hacerle una entrevista del juzgado, menuda suerte pensó, de todos lo días que podrían haber i do a su casa van justo ese, en el cual sus papas hacen un escándalo porque no fue a dormir a su casa, como si les importara, estaba segura que la desaparición, mas lo que le dijeron sus papas, la había echo volver a la casa.

El caso de Pía fue distinto Maca tubo que explicar ante el juez porque acepto firmar el contrato con los Linares, no le quedo más remedio que confesar que Pía se había robado el dinero de la casa, motivo por el cual perdió aun mas credibilidad ante el juzgado .

Bueno todo era color de roza hasta que Maca le dijo a ella y a Pía que dormirían en cuartos separados. Nunca en su vida encontró tan lindo el piso, era bellísimo, bueno eso no era cierto. La vergüenza que sintió cuando Maca les dijo eso, fue inmensa, el color de su rostro fue el mismo al de su pelo.

Marisa las miro con curiosa, y sonrió pícaramente.

Pía estaba igual que ella, al parecer ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta antes de lo hermoso que era el piso de la sala de la casa de Maca.

Por lo que contaron la chicas la situación estaba bastante complicada, El juzgado no veía con buenos ojos la actuación de Maca con las chicas, lo que paso con Kike, la administración de la casa, en fin la cosa estaba difícil, pero en el fondo, para valen fue un alivio volver, este era su verdadero hogar.

Mari al parecer volvió porque Carlucho la denuncio por agresión, de nuevo, por lo que conto, el pobre no podrá tener hijos.

Lo que realmente sorprendió a Valentina fue ver a Adela en la casa. Había vuelto hace como dos semanas, no conto bien porque, pero Valentina sabia la respuesta, definitivamente se habría peleado con Nachito y con el senador.

Todo estaba genial hasta que Mari pregunto con tono inocentemente

_ Y chicas donde fueron la noche en que desaparecieron ( las miro pícaramente )

Adela y Greta intercambiaron una mirada, Nina estaba perdida en su mundo y no se dio cuenta de la indirecta de Mari.

_ La pregunta mi querida Mari es donde habrán durmieron (pregunto Adela en tono divertido)

_Sera que habrán dormido (comento Greta en vos alta)

Esto estaba mal, muy mal, y temió la reacción de la chicas cuando Mari…´

_MMM No se, pero Maca nos la deja compartir cuarto

Pía la miro por primera ves , su mirada lo dijo todo en ese momento como ella deseo que al tierra se las tragara.

_ Mari, es que seguramente no nos dejarían dormir de noche (Comento Nina en tono despistado, pero con malicia)

Greta y Adela no podían para de reírse, hasta que esta ultima soltó.

_ Sera que le sale como una lolita de adentro ( acto seguido miro a Greta que para evadir las cargadas que le venían solto9

_ Bueno, bueno. Mientras no nos deje atada a Valentina como a Kike , todo bien

El Cuarto estallo de risas.

_JAjaja ¿Sera?, para mi es al revés (Comento Adela casi ahogándose de riza acto seguido todas miraron a Valen, menos Pi a que encontraba interesante el piso de la habitación.

Estaba roja lo sabia

_Chicas a acostarse que es tarde ( Como amo a Teo en ese momento )

Pía se apresuro a subir las escaleras, Valen la siguió, era más que obvio que huían de la situación. Las chicas se quedaron abajo protestándole a Teo

_ Pía espera (esta se dio vuelta y Valen no se pudo contener, la beso)

La necesitaba, la extrañaba, no le importaba aguantar las bromas de las chicas, si podía estar con ella.

Pía se dejo llevar, aun estaba enojada con Valen, pero sus labios, sus besos eran adictivos

._ Cof Cof (alguien tosió detrás de ellas y un sudor frio les corrió por el cuerpo) perdón por interrumpir su muera de "amistad" . Pero quisiera entrar a mi cuarto a dormir.

Era Greta mañana seria un día muy, muy largo pensó Valentina le dio lugar a Greta para que apsara esta las miro con un picardía en los ojos . si mañana será un gran día pensó con aplomo.

_Me voy a acostar

Se acerco cuidadosamente y le dio un beso en los labios, Valen la miro embobada por un rato , luego se dirigió a el cuarto , le tocaría dormir con Adela

Aun tenia muchas cosas que resolver con Pía, como por ejemplo que hacia la otra ves de la mano con Branda , pero ya habría tiempo para hablar,.

Brenda estaba lejos, y tendría solo para ella a Pía

Que tonta, si supiera que Brenda no se daría tan por vencida.. Pero mañana seria otro día, con mucha sorpresa, agradable para unos, pero muy desagradable para Valentina.

Continuara …


	3. Chapter 3

ACLARO NO ODIO A valen ,, por la persona que me pregunto , solo q estoy enojada con ella , pero no la odio jejeje acá va un nuevo capi espero q les guste

Se levanto temprano, necesitaba desayunar sola, pensar.

Lo había hecho de nuevo, la había perdonado.

Estaba enojada con ella , por hacerse ilusiones, , aunque le doliese pensarlo , valen tarde o temprano se confundiría de nuevo . Y a no podían tener una simple amistad , ya no . Pero temía perderla, las chicas ya se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellas, y sabia lo que se les venia, pero temía que valentina no fuera capas de enfrentarlo. Porque el mundo las iba a señalar, y el resto de las personas no serian tan compresivas como Adela Nina Marisa y Greta.

Sinceramente dudaba que Valentina estuviera lista para defender su amor, para gritar a los cuatro viento lo que tenían, pero ¿que era lo que ellas tenían?

_ Hola (Pía se sobresalto, estaba tan inundada en sus pensamientos que no sintió que había alguien cerca de ella)

_Hola Brenda (le dijo sonriendo pero no pudo evitar preguntar) ¿que haces aquí ?

Brenda sonrió y dijo :

_ No te alegras de verme

Si se alegraba y mucho , necesitaba una amiga en ese momento

_ No seas boba, claro que me alegro, es que me sorprendió verte aquí

Brenda la miro un rato y luego agrego contenta

_ Es que Maca me pidió ayuda por unos días, es que Teo se va a ver a su familia o algo (acto seguido le acaricio la cara, Pía cerro los ojos, disfrutando el momento)

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que alguien las observaba

Valentina también se había levantado temprano, quería hablar con Pía la busco en su cuarto y vio que ese había levantado.

Pensó que seguramente estaba desayunando, pero cuando bajo al comedor lo que vio no le agrado en lo más absoluto. Brenda estaba hablando con Pía, su Pía y esta parecía feliz, en ese momento su corazón se detuvo.

Pero cuando Brenda oso acariciarla, sintió una furia

_ Perdón (su vos era seca y áspera, miro a Pía y luego le dirigió una mirada asesina a Brenda, esta entendió el mensaje y saco la mano del rostro de Pía)

Valentina hizo algo que sorprendió a Pía y mas aun a Brenda

La beso en los labios, Pía no se lo esperaba, y acto seguido agarro su mano, se sentó al lado de ella y miro fijamente a Brenda.

Aunque Pía estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Valentina, no pudo negarse a s i misma que estaba disfrutando el momento. Tanto que decidió hacer una maldad, una pequeña venganza a Valentina.

_ Brenda me alegra mucho que este unos días en la casa tengo muchas cosas que contarte (soltó la mano de Valen y agarro entre las suya las de Brenda)

_ Brenda puedes venir un segundo (Maca la llamo )

_ S i voy Maca (le entrego una gran sonrisa a Pía , no miro a Valentina tal ves por miedo , solo ella sabe)

Valentina estaba quieta muy quieta, el enojo empezó a entrarle de a poco, miro a Pía y esta se asusto nunca la había visto así , se levanto y huyo a su cuarto , pero valen no iba a dejar las cosas así como así.

La siguió, que era lo que acababa de pasar se preguntaba, aun están aturdida, Pía había soltado su mano para agarrar la mano de Brenda, definitivamente no entendía lo que pasaba , pero necesitaba explicaciones y Pía se las iba a dar hoy ,si o si .

Pía entro apresurada a su cuarto, no vio que en el estaban Adela y Greta conversando.

Se sentó en su cama y agarro su tortuga, bueno directamente las estaba estrangulando.

Greta y Adela la miraron con curiosidad y se preguntaron en silencio porque parecía tan nerviosa y miraba a la puerta de la habitación.

Hallaron la respuesta rápido, Valentina entro hecha un furia miro a pía y se percato de que no estaban solas

Adela y Greta entendieron que la cosa se pondría fea, valen miraba con odio todo lo que se le cruzaba enfrente.

_ Nosotras ya nos vamos (dijo Greta)

_ Si conversen tranquilas (ese tipo de comentario fue de Adela, ella sabia que tranquilidad no iba a ver)

Pía las miro con suplica en los ojos la verdad que tenia miedo de enfrentar a Valen en ese momento, pero las chicas apreciaban mucho su vida para quedarse ahí . La dejaron solas , Valen la miro por un segundo , camino con amague de irse de la habitación o por lo menos fue la pequeña esperanza que tubo Pía .

Fue peor tranco la puerta, para que no pudiera huir o no interrumpiera nadie.

_ Que fue eso ( su vos sonaba tranquila, cosa que no tranquilizo a Pía)

_Nada Valen

_No me mientas, que tienes con ella (Pía levanto al vista y la miro a los ojos, por primera ves vio a Valen sufriendo por miedo a perderla para siempre, no como amiga, sino como mujer) Le demostró un gran sonrisa, estaba feliz, Valen la quería como ella quería que las quisiese. Le estiro una mano para que Valen la agarrase, esta titubeó un rato pero el amor pudo mas.

_ Aun no has contestado mi pregunta (dijo, su tono era triste , Pía sintió lastima por ella en ese momento)

Agarro su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza, la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

_ Con Brenda solo nos une una gran amistad, un pasado en común, solo eso, pero a ti te amo, mi Valientina. La beso con ternura, cerro sus ojos y disfruto cada instante, los labio de valen eran adictivos, muy a su pesar se separo de ella

Valen la miro y le beso, pero este beso fue distinto, no era con ternura, ni mucho menos delicado, era pasión.

Esta ves Valentina tomo el control de la situación, la acostó en la cama y se puso encima de ella, sus besos eran locos, apasionados, había deseado tener de nuevo a Pía entre sus brazos , que no podía esperar mas.

Ni ella supo como pero en cuestión de segundos su ropa y la de su amada quedo desparramada en la habitación, se detuvo un momento y la observo por un instante .

Pía se ruborizo, valen se rio ante esa reacción de su cuerpo y con una sonrisa picara, la beso en los labios lentamente, se alejo de nuevo un instante y vio en los ojos de Pía el deseo a flor de piel. La quedo mirando, era su pequeña venganza por lo de Brenda, Pía lo sabia , impaciente se modio el labio inferior , esto fue demasiado para Valen, el castigo termino siendo un suplicio para ella . Retomo lo que había dejado hace un instante atrás, no se aguanto las ganas y mordió el labio de Pía , y apresuradamente comenzó a recorres su cuerpo.

Pía estaba perdida en otro mundo, esta ves solo disfruto de todas las sensaciones que despertaba en ella, su Valentina.

Tiempo después , Valen estaba acostada con Pía, le acariciaba la espalda con mucha ternura, , hasta que un sonido saco a ambas de su transe,.

Alguien intento abrir la puerta, pero al darse cuanta que estaba cerrada la golpeo y pregunto

Paf paf

_ Porque la puerta esta cerrada, HABRAN YA MISMO.

Se miraron con pánico, saltaron de la cama y trataron de vestirse deprisa , si esa persona las descubría en esa situación …

Continuara ….


End file.
